Te odio tanto
by senju luna
Summary: -¿Acaso te incomoda estar a mi lado?- preguntó con una sonrisa sádica. -C-claro que no... -Mientes muy mal- se acercó. -S-sandeces. -Dime si esto son sandeces. Acortó toda la distancia fundiendo sus labios con los suyos y mordiéndolos un poco para que abriera su boca, la oportunidad perfecta para saborearla, mientras ella no se creía que aquella criatura le estuviera besando.
1. ¡Se presenta cabo mayor Kirara!

** Se presenta cabo mayor ****Kirara ****¡A la orden!**

Habían pasado ya varios años desde la infiltración en Pokopén, Natsumi tenía ya diecisiete años y su hermano menor, Fuyuki, dieciséis. Era el último día de vacaciones de verano y el pobre peliazul no quería asumirlo, realmente detestaba el fin de las vacaciones.

-¿Por qué tan pronto?- se lamentaba.

-¿Pero que pasa Don Fuyuki?- preguntó una criatura verde.

-Pues que se van a terminar ya las vacaciones de verano.- dijo una pelirroja con un pelo liso que le llegaba hasta la cintura.

-¿Quiere decir, doña Natsumi que su temporada de excesivo tiempo libre ha acabado?- preguntó con un brillo esperanzador en sus ojos.

-Sí, pero no creas que te voy a quitar el ojo de encima- amenazó.

-¡Bien!- saltó en su silla del comedor.

-Qué mal…- seguía en su lamento.

-Si continúa así se le acabará su último día- advirtió la rana.

-¡Tienes razón sargento!- su depresión parecía no haber existido nunca.

-Pero… ¿Qué puedo hacer?- se puso pensativo.

-Los deberes, que siempre esperas al último día para hacerlos.- regañó su hermana.

-¡Ay no!

-Ahora que recuerdo yo he de hacer los míos, que si no, no soy el líder.- recordó.

Tras esto la alegre criatura se marchó de la habitación, dejando al chico que adoraba las cosas sobrenaturales con su responsable hermana, que lo levantó y lo llevó casi a rastras hasta su cuarto, en concreto su escritorio donde tenía una montaña de libros, todas sus tareas pendientes.

-¿Tantos?- se sorprendió.

-Haber hecho un poco cada día, vago- regañó de nuevo y lo dejó solo.

-En fin…- cogió un cuaderno.

Libreta tras libreta, escribiendo con empeño cada página, iban pasando las horas y la torre se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeña, pero él solo se centraba en su trabajo, pese al cansancio que tenía ponía todo su entusiasmo, aunque no le gustara, aunque le fuera difícil, lo terminaba todo.

Tras un último párrafo cerró el libro y se secó el sudor con su brazo, cuando quiso coger otro cuaderno pero vio que no quedaban, tras eso miró la ventana y pudo distinguir el cielo anaranjado, ya había llegado el atardecer del último día de agosto.

-¡Ya era hora!- se levantó enérgico.

Tras correr escaleras abajo estrepitosamente e ir como un rayo hasta la cocina donde consiguió distinguir a su hermana de gran capacidad para la cocina, la cual ejercitaba en ese momento.

-¡NATSUMI YA HE ACABADO!- Gritó.

-¡No des esas voces!- ordenó mientras utilizaba una sartén.

-L-lo siento…- se arrepintió, intimidado.

-Llama a la ranucha, anda- probó su plato.

-Sí…

Caminó sin prisas hasta la zona de las escaleras donde se encontraba oculta esa puerta. Luego llamó a la otra donde había una estrella dibujada y cuando distinguió su voz entró.

-Sargento, la cena está lista- informó.

-Voy- dijo guardando una maqueta a medio hacer.

-Deberías avisar a Kururu, yo me encargaré de buscar a Giroro- tras esto el keronense se levantó y Fuyuki fue en busca del caporal que seguramente estaría limpiando sus armas.

-Kururu, a cenar- dijo alegre.

-Ku ku ku ku, enseguida.- no se molestó en mirarlo.

-uh… no tardes.- ese tío era capaz de eliminar cualquier motivación a cualquiera.

Realmente se merecía no haberlo avisado, cada vez que le dirigía una sola palabra lo deprimía, aún sin alguna palabra negativa. Humor negro, muy propio del alférez, sí señor.

Andaba despacio, pese a su hambre. Ya llegaría en algún momento.

-Así no vas a ir muy lejos- dijo con su sonrisa diabólica que le caracterizaba mientras abría la puerta que daba a la cocina, donde estaban todos ya.

Mientras cenaban, cada uno a su ritmo, en el norte del Pacífico, envuelto por un cielo nocturno, nadaba una hermosa pero extraña criatura, que iba por sus aguas con el fin de ir a tierra firme.

-Por fin, ya era hora de poder ir a la superficie- Pensó aquel ser.

En su camino se encontró con una criatura pequeña y azulada con un gorro de color granate, al parecer desmayado, pues no era capaz de respirar en el agua. Al ver esto la cogió en sus brazos, y nadó hacia la orilla donde lo hizo despertar.

Era un día espléndido, pero por desgracia era el primer día en el que se sentarían en los pupitres de nuevo, escribirían cosas que no entendían… Fuyuki se vistió rápido y desayunó velozmente, pensaba que cuanto antes empezara, antes acabaría esa tortura.

-¡De nuevo a clases!- saltó la chica de buenas notas.

-Na-Natsumi mucha suerte…- deseó una criatura sonrojada de color rojo.

-¡Gracias, Giroro!- tras esto agarró a su hermano menor del brazo arrastrándolo hasta la escuela donde empezaría el nuevo curso.

Poco después, Keroro había reunido a su sencilla tropa, con su entusiasmo de siempre y como no, montando maquetas en su espera de alegre momento.

-¡Mi líder!- exclamó un ninja.

-¿Uh?- se giró para mirar.

-Keroro, ¿Cuándo te tomarás algo en serio?- regañó el caporal.

-No pasa nada, hombre- su preocupación era mínima.

-¡¿QUÉ NO PASA NADA?!- se alteró de nuevo.

-Vayamos al grano, nuestros planes siempre fracasan, y he estado pensando, que deberíamos tener algo más de personal, para variar un poco.

-¿De dónde has sacado esa tontería?- se quejó Giroro.

-No rechistes, ya he pedido la ayuda, sólo sé que tiene rango de cabo mayor, pero en fin, tendremos que buscarlo.

-¡Que guay, uno más!- sonrió el novato.

-Es ligeramente superior a mí…- Dororo se puso pensativo.

-Ku, ku, ku, ku…- ese dato le hizo reírse del pobre keronense azulado.

Tras esa noticia, no muy lejos de allí se encontraba una clase ajetreada, pero los pasos del que iba a ser su nuevo tutor les hizo entrar en el más absoluto silencio cuando el señor de pelo moreno y cuadrada gafas comenzó a hablar.

-Chicos, ya me recordáis del año pasado así que no me nombraré pero quiero presentaros a una nueva alumna que viene desde Noruega, pasa Kokoa.

Tras esa orden una chica preciosa, pero con una mirada fría y distante entró a la sala y se cruzó de brazos. Llevaba su uniforme con la camiseta blanca acompañada de una corbata negra y una minifalda característica de instituto.

Tenía el pelo muy largo y blanco radiante, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y un leve parecido a Saburo, el cual estaba sorprendido ante esa presencia y Natsumi lo notó desde el primer segundo en el que entró.

-Siéntese al lado de Saburo, en la izquierda- indicó y esta hizo lo que le decía.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- gruñó este.

-¿Acaso no echabas de menos a tu hermana mayor?- ironizó, pues su tono glacial estaba presente.

-Pse…

Unas horas interminables acabaron por fin, y Natsumi fue detrás del chico que pocas veces iba a clases. Esa reacción no era digna de él de ninguna manera.

-¡Saburo-sempai!

-Ah, hola Natsumi.

-¿Qué relación tienes con esa chica?

-¿Kokoa? Es… mi hermana.

-No sabía que tenías hermanos…

-Ella se fue a Noruega cuando era muy pequeña, tenía cinco años solamente, al parecer tenía gran talento para algunas materias, no la soporto...- Tras esto salió corriendo, y con los ojos cristalizados.

-¡Saburo!

Casualmente la tropa Keroro había decidido visitar a los dos hermanos, para tomarse un pequeño descanso. Poco después se toparon con el peliazul, el cual los saludó y se acercó a ellos amistosamente.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó.

-No encontramos al nuevo recluta por ninguna parte, tendría que haber llegado ya…- suspiró Tamama.

-¿Un keronense nuevo? Mamá se va a poner muy contenta.- sonrió con su inocencia y dulzura de siempre.

-Sí, ¿Y doña Natsumi?- preguntó.

-Pues está entrenando, como la interrumpamos nos mata así que mejor no molestarla.- tras eso el caporal se hundió un poco.

-¿Queréis ir a la zona verde?- ofreció.

-¿Zona verde?- el novato ladeó la cabeza.

-Es una zona donde solo la naturaleza hace presencia- explicó el ninja.

-¡Ah, vale!- se ofreció.

Tras caminar un rato se encontraron rodeados de grandes árboles y un suave césped con alguna que otra flor que lo adornaba y que el ninja apreció considerablemente. Era un sitio muy tranquilo y apaciguado.

-Este sitio es genial para quitarse los exámenes de la cabeza…- se apoyó de uno de los gigantes troncos.

-Cuánta paz…- Dororo estaba complacido.

A pocos metros de allí se encontraba una chica de pelo como la nieve sentada en la hierba y una pequeña criatura de piel celeste y ojos rojos dulces encima de sus rodillas.

-¿Quién era ese chico? Se portó fatal contigo- dijo enfadada.

-Sólo es mi hermano, tiene motivos para enfadarse, no lo he visto en trece años…- a ella no parecía importarle.

-¡No es razón para ser tan borde!

-Eso… si no lo vives no lo entiendes...- miró hacia un lado.

Esa conversación estaba siendo escuchada por otro keronense pero de tono amarillo y gafas que ocultaba su mirada siniestra mientras se reía a su estilo, algo estremecedor al parecer.

-Jefe, creo que hemos encontrado a nuestro recluta.

-¿Dónde?- preguntó mientras el alférez señalaba a la pareja, que con la distancia costaba divisar.

-¿Kero? Si es una chica.

-Pues tiene la medalla de cabo mayor… Ku ku ku ku.

-Chica o no es nuestra recluta, vayamos- sugirió.

-Anda, que remedio, Dororo ve tú, te esperamos en casa- el pobre chico se quejó pero era demasiado tarde, ya se habían marchado excepto el pokopén.

-¿mmm?- miró ella de reojo.

-E-esto…- intentó presentarse.

-¿Es un amigo tuyo, Kirara?- preguntó, a tono glacial.

-Debe de ser de la tropa Keroro, ¿Me equivoco?- contestó.

-Eh, así es, soy el cabo Dororo, un servidor.

-Ya veo, tú también los conoces, Hinata- dijo la Pokopén.

-Así es...

-Creo que deberíamos llevar a Kirara con la tropa- Propuso el ojiazul.

-No queda otra opción.

Ambas se levantaron para caminar junto a ellos y salir de allí, se habían quedado demasiado tiempo y Aki se iba a preocupar. Cuando abrieron la puerta la editora de manga de quedó maravillada con la nueva invasora y su compañera parecían un dúo temible, unos protagonistas de una buena historia.

-¡Pasad, no os quedéis ahí!- invitó entusiasmada.

Tras sentarse en el sofá, los invasores empezaron a salir de donde se habían escondido, para observar a la visita, que no hizo ningún comentario. Natsumi la miraba con una mala expresión pero esta seguía con su estilo helado.

-¡Tomad algo!- ofreció dulces pero la Pokopén hizo gesto de que no quería, por el contrario su amiga de baja estatura las aceptó encantada.

-Así que eres Kirara, y tu nombre es Kokoa, ¡Encantada!- sonrió de nuevo.

-… Lo mismo digo- pese a su carácter frío la mujer seguía alegre como siempre.

-¡Creo que debo presentarme, me llamo Keroro, el sargento, encantado!

-¡Yo soy Tamama!- sonrió.

-Nombre mío es Dororo, mucho gusto.- hizo una leve reverencia y ella le correspondió.

-Giroro- dijo, cortante pero el silencio de la peliblanca era mucho peor.

-El menda no necesita presentaciones- dijo el alférez.

-Su nombre es Kururu- presentó el sargento.

-Kirara, quédate un rato con ellos, vente pronto a casa.- ordenó.

-Puedes quedarte, si quieres- invitó Fuyuki.

-No es necesario- se levantó.

-Espera, ¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas?- pidió la pelirroja.

-… Un minuto- concedió.

En la entrada Natsumi la miraba algo enojada mientras que la otra chica, de un año más que ella seguía con su tajante personalidad de hielo. La conversación estaba siendo escuchada y observada por toda la tropa de invasores keronenses.

-Eres la hermana de Saburo, ¿No?

-Te lo ha contado- asintió.

-¿No te da pena abandonar a tu familia así? ¿Irte por que sólo unos científicos ven talento en ti?

-No me importa en absoluto- esa frase de temperatura menos cero quitó los cien puntos de Natsumi, K.O pelirroja.

-Pero…

-Si ya has acabado con tus tonterías, me largo- dijo como siempre.

Los espectadores seguían enganchados a la telenovela y el pobre de Tamama estaba llorando a mares, desde luego el drama no era su categoría favorita, de ninguna manera.

-¡Increíble! Doña Natsumi ha sido derrotada con una frase- Keroro informó incrédulo.

-Ku, ku, ku, ku, no está mal para una Pokopén.- sonrió divertido.

-La sangre helada recorre sus venas…- Dororo también se asombró.

-Kokoa-sama siempre dice que debes actuar con frialdad, si no se te ve débil.- aclaró la nueva incorporación.

-Saburo…- susurró apenada la joven desde la pantalla.

-Natsumi…- desde ese instante, en el que la chica de hielo, preciosa pero indomable, la había hecho sentirse mal, no le gustaba un pelo.

-¡Kururu, añade el expediente, Kokoa, reina de hielo!

-¡Mi Kokoa-sama no tiene por qué apodarse así!- se quejó.

-Le tienes un excesivo aprecio…- señaló el alférez.

-Ella me salvó, por desgracia calculé mal y caí en el mar del Pacífico, por suerte me cuidó con mucha delicadeza.- Al decir esto se sonrojó.

-Que idiotez, caer allí- gruñó el caporal.

-¡¿ALGÚN PROBLEMA!?- Esa frase le hizo estremecerse.

-No...

-Giroro, machote, vencido por una chica- carcajeó.

-Me voy a casa, nos vemos, Keroro- se despidió mientras salía de la base.

Fin, del capítulo de la introducción, ¿Qué os ha parecido? Me fijé en que nadie tenía una personalidad así, la del alférez es algo parecida pero no igual, en fin, profundamente no es cruel, espero que me dejen **REVIEWS **y hasta el próximo capítulo.


	2. ¡Plan abrasar Pokopén! ¡A la orden!

**¡Plan: Abrasar Pokopén! ¡A la orden!**

Para ser otoño hacía una calor sumamente insoportable, en la casa de los Hinata no lo estaban pasando precisamente bien, era un horno en plena potencia y era imposible aguantarse, lo único que tenían a mano era un ventilador y unos abanicos.

-Y eso que ya se ha parado el verano...- se quejó la pelirroja

-Pero los primeros días de otoño son extremadamente calurosos...- informó su hermano.

-Kero... Voy a morir, decidle a mi tropa que ha sido un honor pelear con ellos- exageró tirado en el sofá.

El pequeño aparato que les daba la vida dejó de funcionar, y nadie presente en el salón quedó inadvertido, todos se quedaron inmóviles, pensando que aquella pesadilla no podía ser verdad de ninguna manera.

-¡NO!- Natsumi sacudió el objeto.

-Natsumi... que le has dado al botón de apagado...

-Uh...- pulsó de nuevo pero seguía sin funcionar y le dió muchas veces presa de la desparación.

-¿Por qué me tiene que pasar a mí esto?- se preguntó la criatura verde dramatizando.

En casa de los Nishizawa no era en absoluto de esa manera. Tenian acondicionada toda la mansión y la joven tomaba el té tranquilamente y disfrutaban del día, recién habían acabado las clases por lo que estaban calmados.

-(_Me pregunto cómo estará Fuyuki-kun_)- pensó.

-¡Qué bien sabe el té con pastas!- se las comió de un bocado hasta acabar con todas.

-Oye, Tama ¿Quieres ir a ver a sargento?- mientras la rana verde estuviera en medio el novato nunca diría que no, infalible.

-¡Sí!- sonrió con entusiasmo cayendo en la trampa.

-(_Perfecto, ya tengo escusa para ir a verle_)- Sonrió su lado negro.

-Hasta pronto, señorita Momoka.- se despidió Paul elegantemente.

Momoka caminaba a ver a Fuyuki pese a las altas temperaturas, su amor era imposible de parar. Mientras caminaba algo fatigada llegó a la entrada de afuera, pero vió que se le habían adelantado, una chica de gran figura y pelo precioso con ojos azules caminaba hacia la puerta de madera.

-(_¡¿Pero quién es esa?!)- _Pensaba celosa.

Cuando iba a tocar el timbre alguien de melena semilarga la detuvo con un saludo, le hizo darse la vuelta y asi conseguiría saber por qué esa tía iba a estar con su querido Fuyuki Hinata, o eso suponían sus excesivos celos que le pasabn por la mente.

-Hola- saludó.

-Nishizawa Momoka- dedujo la fria chica, pues se fijaba mucho en los detalles y recordaba perfectament como pasaron lista en clases.

-¡Anda, Kirara!- dijo un joven Keronense.

-¡Tamama-san!- saludó la keronense alegre que estaba en un hombro de su amiga semiescondida.

Ella tocó la puerta, y una deshidratada Natsumi abrió, asustando a las invitadas por su aspecto un tanto estremecedor.

-Pasad...- dijo como pudo.

Tras sentarse tranquilamente Kirara y Tamama fueron hacia el cuarto donde estaba Keroro. Mientras tanto estaban las chicas junto a Fuyuki hablando tranquilamente, y riendo de vez en cuando excepto la chica de pelo blanco por su carácter helado.

-Hace un calor horrible...- se lamentó la pelirroja.

-La verdad es que sí...- asintió algo nerviosa la peliazul.

-¡Oid, tengo un juego de Karaoke nuevo! ¿Lo probamos?- intentó cambiar de tema pues esto se deprimía.

-Fuyuki... ¿Qué haces tú con un juego de karaoke?- se extrañó su atlética hermana.

-A mi me gustaría probarlo- Momoka le salvó el cuello a su querido peliazul, pero sin darse cuenta.

-Bueno, si tu lo dices...- aceptó la chica de carácter fuerte.

Tras sacar el juego con unos buenos gráficos que harían envidiar a Kukuku repartieron los micrófonos que incluían de regalo, eran muy buenos y los habían tratado muy bien, aun siendo nuevos, propio de su hermano menor.

-¿Yo también?- preguntó la ojiazul ladeando la cabeza al ver que Fuyuki le dio uno de los objetos.

-Claro- sonrió.

-Pero...- rechistó.

-¡No hay excusas que valgan!- animó la pelirroja, había olvidado lo del otro día.

-Uh...

**_Fly_****_ Away_**

**Fuyuki: **_Siento que puedo llegar a los confines de la tierra, cuando camino a tu lado ¡Vamos! ¡Cuando cojas mi mano la aventura comenzará!... __He vivido dudando de no poder avanzar, por las pequeñas cosas._

Mientras tanto...

-¿Kero? ¿Quién está cantando?

-Kukuku... Cliki.

-¡Vamos, don Fuyuki!- animó la criatura verde.

Una pantalla del salón de casa mostró al chico amante de lo sobrenatural jugando al videojuego con entusiasmo mientras sus amigas escuchaban esperando su turno.

**Momoka:**_ Pero me diste la fuerza para seguir adelante ¡Saltemos al escenario todos juntos! Por tan pequeños que sean tus deseos, yo los cumpliré para ti._

-¡Así se hace, momochi!- Aplaudió Tamama.

-Que dulce...- asintió Dodoro.

**Natsumi:**_Siento que puedo llegar a los confines de la tierra, cuando camino a tu lado ¡Vamos! ¡Coge mi mano! Es tan fácil como el 1, 2 ,3 ¡Sí! Nunca dejaré de creer, por que tengo el futuro delante de mis ojos.  
_

_-(_¡NATSUMI CANTAS GENIAL!)- pensó cierto caporal en su mente.

-Una voz llena de energía- asintió el ninja de nuevo.

**Kokoa:** _¡Vamos! ¡Cuando tomes mi mano la aventura comenzará!¡Es tan simple como el 1,2,3! ¡Sí!... Sé, que sin duda, llegarás... ¡Volando!_

-¿Pero que voz tan melodiosa es esta?- A Keroro se le saltaban las lágrimas.

-Qué voz de ángel...- Dororo también estaba llorando.

-¡Pues claro, es la voz de Kokoa-sama!- la Keronense estaba emocionada y orgullosa.

-Kukukuku... No está mal- reconoció, intentando no parecer sorprendido.

Pero al rato, al ver que se había acabado el show, volvieron a notar el calor sofocante, el sudor en su piel, y volvieron a deprimirse. Aquello no era nada bueno, ni para ellos ni los pokopenses. Al pensar esto a Keroro se le ocurrió una idea.

-¡Ya está!- Se le encendió una bombilla en su cabeza.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa sargento?- Tamama ladeó la cabeza.

-¡Vamos a invadir pokopén haciendo que haya una temperatura extrema!- saltó animado.

-La verdad es que no suena mal...- meditó.

-Bueno, me gusta- asintió Kirara.

-No creo que bueno sea para la naturaleza, pero...- susurró la pacífica criatura.

-¡Que de comienzo el plan abrasar pokopén!- ordenó.

Cuando acabaron la canción, Fly away , la peliblanca se sentó en el sofá, no quería cantar pero en fin... Lo hecho, hecho estaba y tras un rato de admiración la dejaron tranquila. Natsumi activó inconscientemente su sexto sentido; las ranas estaban haciendo algo, algo malo y que le molestaba a muchos metros de distancia, su radar había mejorado con el tiempo que habían pasado en la Tierra.

-¿Qué pasa, Natsumi?

-Están maquinando algo, seguro...

-Si es que eres desconfiada...- sonrió él.

-Por mirar...- apoyó la peliazul, en su modo cotilla.

-Tengo que vigilar a Kirara- Dijo, para ella Kirara era como su hermana menor, la protegía de todo.

-Si insistís...

Fuyuki y tres chicas con un aura demoníaca una de azul claro, otra de negro y otra de rojo iban con un paso rápido a la sala de control. No se fiaba un pelo de esa ranucha, eso y que no había acabado de fregar los platos sucios.

-Chicas, creo que os estais precipitando un poco...

-¡NO!- dijeron al unísono y abrieron esa nevera que las envió a otra zona del cuartel.

Caminaban enojadas por los pasillos, asustando a Fuyuki. Ya conocía el lugar y guiaba al resto, hasta llegar a una puerta enorme y de acero en la que había pintada una gran estrella,el símbolo de Keroro, pero no era nigún obstáculo digno para ellas.

-¡KOSUKA KIKKU!- una combinación de sus nombres y una triple patada mortal dicha al unísono.

La puerta cayó como una pluma y dejó ver a los keronenses con una cara de miedo y pavor al ver esas tres figuras tan amenazantes, una mirada directa era como un cuchillo afilado que cortaba sus ancas. La bomba/Cohete estaba apunto de ponerse en marcha, un invento del alférez Kururu, como no.

-Kirara, te dije que no hicieras cosas sin mi permiso...- el flequillo le tapaba los ojos quedando aún más siniestra.

-Ranucha, ya sabes lo que te espera...- apretó el puño con fuerza.

-Tama... esto va por hacerme quedar mal delante de Fuyuki...- era su lado oscuro el que hablaba.

-Kero...- se lamentó el sargento.

-Kira...- sabía lo que le esperaba.

-Tama...- lloriqueó el novato.

-¡KOSUKA TSUKU!- una buena paliza les cayó a esos pobres...

-Kukuku... todavía sigue en marcha.- señaló el cohete.

-¡Pues páralo!- replicó la peliblanca, notablemente nerviosa.

-No se puede, kukuku...- sonrió a su estilo mirando a la chica de ojos azules, con cara de desafío y una mano apoyada en su cabeza, como si estuviera diciendo ``¿Y ahora qué, preciosa?´´.

-Ya sabéis...- miró Natsumi a sus compañeras con un aire cómplice mientras asentían con la cabeza pensando en lo mismo. Kokoa quería darle una lección a ese Keronense por subestimarla.

-¡KOSUKA PANCHI!- sus mejores puñetazos se asestaron a la vez en un mismo punto, provocando un terrible agujero en la parte superior del invento en el que sólo se veían cables y más cables con chispas al romperse.

-Kero... Son invencibles- susurró mientras se chocaban la mano en señal de victoria.

-Es que Kokoa-sama es demasiado fuerte...- dijo apenas audible.

-Kukukuku...- a él por suerte solo le rozó la onda del impacto, y su adversaria de atuendos de instituto le miró con una sonrisa de lado, diciendo que había sido un terrible error tomarla por una niña. Aún siendo él pudo evitar darse la vuelta y esbozar una sonrisa, sin olvidar su personalidad, claro.

* * *

Fin, segundo capítulo, ponedme algún comentario, que si no me tomo unas vacaciones... ¿Que cuántos días? Eso depende de vosotros, monadas XD Es broma, es broma pero poned **REVIEWS**.

Para el próximo... ¡Revisión médica en el instituto Kissho! ¡A la orden!

kosuka es la mezcla de nombres entre Natsumi, Kokoa y Momoka.

**Kikku** significa patada.

**Tsuku** significa codazo.

**Panchi** significa puñetazo.


	3. ¡Exámenes médicos! ¡A la orden!

**¡Exámenes médicos! ¡A la orden!**

Estaba toda la tropa reunida en la habitación de Keroro, sentados frente una mesa con té y pastas, las cuales eran devoradas por Tamama y Kirara a la velocidad del rayo, mientras Dororo apreciaba su cálido té amargo con satisfacción.

-Quiero coger la kerobola, pero está en manos de don Fuyuki...- se rascó la cabeza.

No se le ocurría ningún plan de invasión, además su presupuesto había bajado a causa de las maquetas y los mangas. Aunque no tenía prisa por ponerse al trabajo.

-Pues yo la cogeré- propuso el ninja tomando su bebida con suma tranquilidad.

-Ku,ku,ku... Pero está estropeada.

-Pues yo la arreglo- dijo Kirara con simpleza.

-¿Kero? ¿Sabes arreglar la kerobola?- ladeó la cabeza.

-¡Claro!- asintió con orgullo, esa respuesta le molestó al alférez pues él no podía hacerlo.

El sargento corrió alegremente con la intención de abrazar a su nueva amiga que le había solucionado el problema, ya a pocos centímetros de ella, o quizá excasos milímetros...

-Atrévete a tocarme y te estrangulo- amenazó con sus ojos rubí de demonio.

-Kero...- tembló ante eso a la vez que retrocedía.

Detrás de la puerta con una estrella estaba una pelirroja con la oreja pegada, ya sabía cuál era el plan de la rana verde e iba a impedirlo a toda costa. Fuyuki había salido con Momoka a su club de lo paranormal, era la ocasión perfecta para llevársela de ahí.

Tras correr hasta arriba por las escaleras y entrar hasta la habitación de su hermano menor y rebuscó en el cajón de su escritorio bien cuidado, por suerte para ella no le fue demasiado difícil encontrar ese objeto de tecnología avanzada.

-¿Natsumi?- Llamó una voz familiar.

-Eh... Hola, Fuyuki.

-¿Que estás haciendo?

-Na-nada importante...

Tras eso se fue con pasos algo torpes que indicaban su claro nerviosismo. Se iba a llevar su tesoro con ella en todo momento, por si acaso pasara algo. Incluso si tenía que llevársela a su instituto, no era buena idea esconderla en casa pues cuando no estuviera le daría a la ranucha oportunidad para buscar.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba amaneciendo, antes de irse se aseguró de que la kerobola estaba bien protegida en su mochila rosa y se la puso en el hombro, ella se iba media hora antes pero su hermano era más vago y se quedó un tiempo.

-Kero... ¿Dónde estará?- se preguntó un alienígena rebuscando en uno de los cajones.

-¿Sargento?

-Hola, don Fuyuki...

-La kerobola se la llevó Natsumi, estuvo mirando aquí.- respondió.

-¿¡KERO!?- maldijo interiormente a la chica.

Ya estaban reunidos de nuevo, esta vez sin té ni pastas pues sería una discursión breve. La criatura verde se sentó junto al resto, Giroro se emocionó al pensar que estaba siendo serio, pero de nuevo se precipitó y se decepcionó.

-Ya nos llama para tonterías...- se quejó Giroro.

-Vamos a ir al instituto de doña Natsumi, y encontrar la kerobola lo antes posible, Kururu, quédate aquí y vigila con el monitor.- ordenó.

-Ku, entendido- se sentó en su silla.

Con su antibarrera llegaron sin ser vistos al lugar donde estudiaba la pelirroja, mientras tanto la sádica rana amarilla estaba con sus ojos centrados en otro asunto de mayor importancia según él.

**_En la cena de anoche..._**

_-Fuyuki, ¿Estás listos para los exámenes médicos de mañana?- preguntó su hermana.  
_

_-¿¡Mañana!?_

_-Me imaginaba que se te olvidaría..._

_-Ku,ku,ku...- una sádica sonrisa observaba desde su laboratorio._

**_En el__ presente..._**

El alférez estaba espiando gracias a su satélite la zona donde se hacían los exámenes médicos, en la zona de las chicas, todas con su ropa interior. Eran bonitas, pero no había comparación con Aki Hinata, la cual no solía ver muy a menudo.

Sus ojos no pudieron evitar desviarse hacia una chica de cabello de nieve muy largo, sus ojos estaban decorados con un fuerte rubor que la hacía todavía más delicada. Su cuerpo era una joya, como una rosa preciosa y solitaria entre la maleza, decorado con un conjunto azul claro y encajes blancos.

-Ku...- la verdad es que no podía dejar de mirarla, estaba tan hermosa y vulnerable que no apartaba sus ojos de ella, era algo sorprendente como una chica distante y fría podía ser tan... bonita.

-¡Kururu!- llamó por enésima vez el caporal.

-¿Eh?

-¿En qué sala está Natsy?- preguntó Tamama.

-Uh... en la pista de tenis.- tecleó, seguramente ella ya habría acabado sus pruebas.

-Vale, no te distraigas- advirtió el sargento.

Hizo caso omiso pues estaba todo el día observando esa chica que le había hecho olvidar todo lo que cabía en su cabeza no se esperaba que siendo alguien tan fría podía tener un lado dulce, era tan delicada...

La tropa llegó atravesando las calles evitando ser pisados. Ya en la pista de tenis estaba Natsumi jugando en contra de su amiga felina arduamente a la vez que Kirara revolvía la mochila de la joven en busca de su objetivo.

-¡Gané!- exclamó Koyuki.

-Mañana te retaré de nuevo.

-Sargento, aquí está.- le dió la esfera.

-Gero,gero,gero... ¡Con esto en mis manos invadir pokopén será pan comido!

-Ranucha...- ese tono de voz le hizo estremecerse y aún más al oír sus nudillos crujir amenazadoramente.

-H-hola doña Natsumi...

Una buena paliza le cayó al pobre extraterrestre, por suerte no al resto de la tropa que observaba la escena con compasión y pena.

Natsumi quería prepara una cena para todos, ya que su madre venía hoy pronto a trabajar, se estaba esforzando mucho por ella ya que no podía verla muy a menudo. Aki pilló por sorpresa a su hija, la cual se sobresaltó.

-¡Que bien huele aquí!

-¡Mamá!

-¿Invitamos a tus amigos, Natsumi-chan?

-Bueno...- la verdad es que quería estar a solas con ella.

Habían invitado a cenar a Koyuki, Momoka y Kokoa, una idea de Aki ya que hoy salía pronto del trabajo. Por otra parte Kururu estaba solo en su laboratorio, trabajando en algún que otro invento cuando la puerta se abrió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sin voltearse a mirar a la intrusa.

-La cena ya está lista- dijo la peliblanca.

-No tengo hambre- se centró en su trabajo.

-No he venido a avisarte.

Se acercó a la desprevenida criatura y la cogió en sus brazos, pese a que se resistía mucho ella seguía como si nada andando pacientemente hasta el animado salón donde estaban todos los demás.

-¡Suéltame!- ordenó revolviéndose.

-Vale, pero cuando llegue.

-grrr- gruñó.

-...- miró detenidamente al alienígena.

-¿Qué?- preguntó molesto.

-¿Acaso te has puesto malo?- ladeó la cabeza.

-No me pasa nada.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó con desconfianza.

-¡Que no tengo nada, ku!- se enfadó.

-Ja- no pudo evitar reirse.

-¿Ahora que te pasa?- miró esa leve sonrisa, que lo dejó hechizado.

-Nada.- continuó caminando.

-Por algo te has reido- presionó.

-Deja de molestarme.- se detuvo en seco.

-Tú también lo haces.

La chica lo soltó, aquel ser había logrado enojarla considerablemente y él se dirigió a su silla con la misma sensación, un incómodo silencio se creó en el ambiente acompañado con una horrible tensión, era algo simplemente insoportable.

-Kururu...- llamó.

-¿Que quieres ahora?- gruñó.

-Esto... ¿Puedo quedarme contigo?- se sonrojó levemente y él la miró.

-...Haz lo que quieras.- sonrió al darse la vuelta.

Con eso se sentó a su lado, Kururu se divertía al verla tan incómoda, ese sonrojo era algo que le encantaba, sus gestos nerviosos... ella intentaba controlarse pero le resultaba complicado, ni siquiera sabía por qué se había quedado junto a él, pero no quería irse.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente sin decir nada, ella quería con todas sus fuerzas mirar hacia otro lado pero algo indescriptible se lo impedía. Por parte del estratega no entendía por qué se había quedado a su lado si le ponía de los nervios, pero era divertido jugar a molestarla.

-Se te ve nerviosa.

-¡...!- se sorprendió y su rubor se hizo más notable, para la diversión de Kururu.

-¿Acaso te incomoda estar a mi lado?- le gustaba mucho molestarla.

-Claro que no...- miró hacia otro lado con tal de no cruzarse con sus gafas.

-¿En serio?- se acercó más a ella.

-Ku-kururu...- estaba completamente ruborizada.

-Me parece que voy a dejar el trabajo para más tarde...

-Para...- su corazón estaba latiendo a toda velocidad.

Kururu se quedó un rato así, divirtiéndose con ella, pero decidió dejarla en paz, estaba demasiado cerca y se había pasado pero es que le encantaba ver como se sonrojaba. Decidió seguir con su trabajo y dejar de jugar con ella, por ahora.

-Deberías irte- aconsejó aquel ser.

-Eres una molestia- respiró hondo en un vano intento de controlarse, realmente era detestable.

-ku,ku,ku...

Se marchaba por las calles, sin despedirse de sus amigos, sólo se ponía a pensar en Kururu y en nada más. Era simplemente insoportable, pero estaba tan cerca de ella, podía notar su respiración junto a la suya, mezclándose y creando un perfume embriagador...

-_Sólo le gusta molestarme...- _se decía a sí misma, pero aquella excusa no le ayudaba en absoluto._  
_

Intentaba centrarse en su teclado pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella, era imposible evitar molestarla, ese sonrojo era algo hechizante, su sonrisa paraba el tiempo, sus ojos te llevaban a un mar de mil sensaciones nuevas.

_-Endemoniada pokopense..._- se sonrojó.

* * *

**_Te has enamorado cuando no puedes mirar a quien te gusta directamente a los ojos, mirando a algún lado con tal de no cruzarte con su__ mirada..._**

* * *

¿Qué tal ha estado esta vez?


	4. ¿ADN de gato? ¡A la orden!

**¿ADN de gato? ¡A la orden!**

Kirara jugaba con Tamama alegremente, esos dos eran tal para cual y nadie se atrevía a negarlo. Kokoa estaba en el salón tomando un té amargo, por el contrario el de Natsumi era dulce. Un silencia rondaba la sala, a decir verdad la peliroja no sabía que deir cuando estaban solas.

-Hinata- llamó con voz intimidante.

-Sobre lo de la calle del otro día...

-Te escucho.

-En relidad yo no quería abandonar a Saburo, me obligaron a ir.

-¿Por qué no te escapaste o algo así?

-Es que en esa situación estaba como en un sujeto de pruebas; vigilada hasta la más mínima milésima de segundo.

-¿Para que te llevaron?

-Biología.

-Anda...

-Las ciencias de todo tipo eran mi pasión, y la biología no se escapa.

-¿Y la música?- interrumpió una mujer de ojos y pelo azul marino.

-¿Música? Solo lo veo un modo de entretenerme.

-¡Pues se te da de miedo!- aplaudió Aki.

-Mmmm- le pegó un sorbo.

-¿Guitar hero?- Natsumi sacó unas guitarras, del juego claro.

-¡OOOOOOOOOH!- la peliblanca contemplaba maravillada.

-Ja, ja, ja, parece que a nuestra amiga le atraen...- sonrió la mujer con pequeñas gafas.

-¡La negra y azul es para mí!

La chica de ojos celestes cogió su guitarra, la de natsumi era blanca con estrellas rosas y la de Aki tenía un brillante estampado de tigre. La chica de pelo blanco arrasaba, si bien difícil era tocar una guitarra real y ella lo hacía como si nada esto era como un puzle de un niño de tres años.

-¡Oh, debería haber escogido un nivel más fácil!- se quejó Natsumi.

-¡Que va, es genial!- La peliazul se lo estaba pasando en grande.

-¡Hai!- ni un solo error, además era una buena canción.

Tras muchas partidas se sentaron en el sofá, agotadas. La pobre peliroja no podía contra su madre ni mucho menos Kokoa, la que había apodado reina de las cuerdas por su talento oculto. Aki se veía muy feliz, además podía estar con su hija.

-¡Natsumi, hay que ver!

-Oh, vamos, sólo necesita un poco de práctica...- intentó consolar a la chica deprimida.

-Venga, que buscaremos un nivel más fácil otro día.- continuó.

-A Fuyuki lo ganaba siempre...- suspiró.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está?- la madre miró a todos lados.

-No tardará en llegar, ha ido con Momoka al club paranormal- informó olvidando su depresión.

Como si eso fuera casualidad Fuyuki y Momoka entraron alegres en casa con un saludo y acercándose a ellas ocupando un asiento junto a Natsumi, que miraba a Fuyuki con un malicioso brillo en los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó él.

-¡Guitar hero!- contestó su hermana.

-¡No, contigo no que me ganas! Prefiero a Kokoa-san.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja- Aki no podía parar de reír.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?

-Nada cielo, si quieres jugar contra Kokoa, adelante.- dijo ocultando una nueva carcajada.

-¡Vale, escoge una guitarra!- dijo el peliazul.

-Me he encariñado de esta.

-Oh, vaya esa es la mia, tenemos los mismos gustos.

-Supongo, pero aun así no me contendré- sonrió de lado un poco.

En ese momento Fuyuki se dió cuenta de que debería haber escogido a Natsumi, de ser así la diferencia de puntos no sería tan grande. Con cada fallo soltaban una risa, y es que la peliblanca todavía no se había saltado un solo botón.

-He perdido...- se lamentó, le asustaba ver la puntuación.

-Sólo hay que tener un poco de práctica- le dijo.

Keroro apareció bastante intrigado, lo de ponerse a planear la invasión lo haría otro día. Ahora solo le interesaba saber lo que ellos estaban haciendo por que le parecía muy divertido.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es un juego, ranucha.

-¿De qué?

-Es simular una guitarra, tienes que tocar los botones adecuados en un tiempo justo.- explicó la ojiazul.

-Que aburrido, es mejor leer mangas.

-Pues lo dudo mucho- replicó la peliblanca.

-¿Acaso no te gustan los mangas?

-Prefiero tocar algo, que quieres que te diga.

-Gero...

-Oh vamos, no te pongas así, pruébalo.

-Entonces tendrás que venirte conmigo a leer mangas.

-Me parece bien.- asintió.

Aquel ser de piel verdosa no entendía por qué les gustaba, era demasiado complicado, pero Fuyuki que había decidido jugar con él se veía en peores condiciones. Cuando sabía que boton presionar ya era demasiado tarde por lo que la victoria era del extraterrestre.

-¿Ves como es divertido?- sonrió el pokopense.

-Es demasiado enrevesado, ahora te toca venir a leer mangas.

Cogió la mano blanca de la pokopense y salió pitando hasta su cuarto, allí se impresionó por la cantidad de libros que tenía almacenados, mientras el sargento se reía a su peculiar estilo.

-Pfff que mal lo tienes que pasar...- suspiró.

-¡Te equivocas! Los mangas son una importante huella por el paso de Pokopén.

-Vale, vale, déjame uno y deja que acabe con esto de una vez.

Odiaba leer esas cosas con toda su alma, encima era un volúmen de superhéroes, por lo menos podía haberle dado uno de terror. Keroro miraba su rostro, no tenía pinta de gustarle un pelo, estaba haciendo todo lo posible por acabar rápido con las páginas.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es demasiado predecible.

-¿Gero?

-Deja que adivine, ahora la bomba estará oculta en el interior del planeta, ¿Cierto?

-¡Eres genial, predices el futuro!- la contempló maravillado.

-Serás tonto, no predigo el futuro, el que escribió esto puso lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-Oye bonita, que es uno de los mangas más vendidos.

-Pues todos los que lo compran no tienen una pizca de intuición.

-Gero... Me siento como si me hubieran quitado el alma.

-Si a ti te gusta leélo cuanto quieras.

-¿Puedo?

-Claro, no soy quién para prohibirte eso, aunque sean horribles.

Volvió al salón donde estaban todos, excepto Fuyuki que se había marchado con suspiros de indignación a su cuarto. Miraron a la peliblanca esperando que dijera algo.

-Como odio esa serie...

-Ah, la renucha te ha obligado a leerlos...

-Sí...

Una potente honda violeta pasó por todo el interior de la casa, extrañándolas por un momento. Se sentían algo distintas, y es que estaban cambiando.

A Aki le habían crecido unas bonitas orejas de gato marrones sobre la cabeza y además una cola del mismo color chocolate. Natsumi también tenía orejas y cola pero de un color anaranjado.

La peliblanca tenía orejas y una larga cola del color de la nieve, Momoka las tenía de color negro, tanto la cola como las orejitas. Además tenían unas pequeñas garras y colmillos.

-¿EEEEEEEH?- La peliroja las miró estrañadas.

-¿Pero que rayos os ha pasado?- preguntó Momoka.

-Mírate, tu también tienes- señaló.

Inmediatamente todas se tocaron la cabeza, comprobando que tenían esa parte que no debía de estar ahí. Además se miraron por detrás, sus largas colas les extrañaron más, después de mirarse las manos.

-Ranucha...- gruñó Natsumi.

-Oh, que monas estáis...- sonrió Aki.

-Mamá, no es momento para decir eso.

Un alienígena de color verde salió contento de leer el último tomo, mientras tres de las cuatro gatitas le miraban con ira, a Aki no le disgustaba ese aspecto. Entonces supo que algo debió de haberles pasado.

-¡Ranucha, vas a pagar por esto!- la pelirroja lo estrujó con sus manos.

-Señora Natsumi que yo no he tenido nada que ver...- dijo como pudo.

-¿Por qué me ha pasado esto?- sollozó Momoka.

-_Esto tiene que ser cosa de Kururu, quizá el plan de convertir a los pokopén en gato no funcionó como pensaba...-_Pensó el sargento.

-Me da igual lo que hagas, ¡Arréglalo!- apuntó acusadoramente.

-¡Eso no es cosa mía!

-Oh claro, tenía que haberme dado cuenta antes...- suspiró la mujer de pelo azul marino.

-¿De qué señora Hinata?- preguntó la peliblanca.

-Vi a Kururu con algunos pelos de gato...

-¡Maldito!- gruñó la ojiceleste.

No tardaron en correr hasta su laboratorio, pero al modo de un felino pues empezaban a comportarse como ellos, el efecto estaba creciendo. Sólo una puerta los separaba, una puerta que no dudaron en abrir extrepitosamente.

-¡Kururu!- apuntó Momoka.

-Ku,ku,ku... Al parecer no ha funcionado completamente.

-¡Devuélveme a mi modo original, Nya!- gruñó, la peliblanca.

-A ti te he hecho más efecto, el gato luna salvaje...- miró a la peliblanca.

Sus pupilas se habían vuelto como las de un gato, una raya negra amenazante, y para colmo decía nya con cada frase, ¿Por qué a ella?

-¡Me da igual, quiero volver a ser como antes, nya!- se tapó la boca un momento al decirlo.

-Ohhh que mona está cuando dice eso...- aplaudió Aki.

-¡Deja de elogiarme, no quiero ser un gato nya!

Debía admitirlo, ella estaba muy bonita con esas orejas y la cola, además sus ojos se habían vuelto como los de un gato al ver su comida favorita, como si no fuera suficiente se había sonrojado, y eso le encantaba de ella pues no lo hacía a menudo.

-Ku...- Cogió una bolsa y la agitó un poco.

Aquel sonido le atraía como los polos opuestos de un imán, le estaba llamando, a gritos y aunque se intentara resistir aquel plástico. Corrió a cuatro patas para saltar y agarrar la bolsa, ahora que lo tenía en sus manos o mejor dicho garras no evitó jugar con ella.

-¡Miau, que divertido!- arañó el plástico.

-Mírala que mona...- suspiraba la editora de manga.

-Ku...

No llegaba a comprender por qué no se reía, se había quedad clavado en los ojos de aquella chica gato, que miraba divertida su nuevo juguete y lo arañaba hasta que tuviera que ir a la basura, acabaría de todas maneras allí. De repente se escuchó la puerta y apareció el ninja acompañado del caporal que se detuvieron al ver la escena.

-¡Qué pasada, nya!- dijo cuando acabó de destrozar la bolsa.

-¿Que le ha pasado Kokoa-dono?- preguntó.

-Miau... Es culpa de este- señaló al extraterrestre amarillo con sus garras.

-Sólo tú podrías hacer algo así...- gruñó el caporal.

No estaba escuchando a sus compañeros en absoluto, sólo se fijaba en la gatita del color de la luna, y Aki se dio cuenta de ello, con una leve sonrisita escondida detrás de su mano.

-¡Kururu!- llamó la peliroja.

-Nat...sumi...- miró que también tenía orejas y cola.

-Uh...- se despertó de su sueño.

-Devuélveme a mi modo normal, nya- dijo lamiendo su mano.

-Toma...- le dió un brebaje de tono violeta.

-¿Te pasa algo, nya?-preguntó extrañada.

-No.- contestó enfadado.

-Gracias.

Le besó dulcemente la frente, y él no dijo nada, simplemente se guardó para sí esa emorme satisfacción, aunque sabía que cuando tomara su antídoto junto al resto no lo volvería a hacer, se quedó esperando a que lo hiciera sin olvidar lo que había hecho.

Su cola y sus orejas desaparecieron, sus uñas volvieron a la normalidad y no le atraían las bolsas de plástico ni decía nya, lo mismo le pasó al resto de las chicas cuando le pegaron un pequeño sorbo a aquel brebaje de sabor repugnante.

Un tiempo después el alférez se sentó a teclear mientras tomaba un sorbo de cocacola, no pudo evitar suspirar un momento y acariciar el lugar donde la peliblanca posó tiernamente sus labios, eso le encanto y no se lo esperaba, un momento después sacudió la cabeza, no debía pensar en esas tonterías.

-_¿Por qué le besé la frente?_- se preguntó la peliblanca.

Seguramente por su forma de gato, o de eso intentaba convencerse a sí misma, pero él no se había apartado, eso le sacó una pequeña sonrisa.

_-Sandeces_


	5. Unbonitomododedecirtequiero ¡A la orden!

**Un bonito modo de decir te quiero ¡A la orden!  
**

Era un día expléndido, tan radiante pero no hacía tanto calor, aun así no se librarían de las altas temperaturas. Tamama se había marchado a jugar con el simpático sargento y Kirara, la cual se había hecho una buena amiga del renacuajo, Pero esta vez Momoka no le había acompañado, estaba tomando un dulce y caliente té rojo en su expléndido salón, pero eso poco le importaba.

-_Llevo tanto tiempo intentándolo, pero no funciona nada...-_Suspiró.

-¿Está bien señorita Momoka?- preguntó su preocupado mayordomo.

-Bueno, Paul... Estoy pensando en rendirme.- dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-No se referirá a...

-Así es.

-Pero señorita...

-Llevo varios años intentándolo y todavía me llama por mi apellido, se. acabó, lo dejo.

-Oh señorita...

Paul no reconocía a la chica, tanto su lado dulce como el oscuro se habían rendido, no se lo esperaba, aunque ella había luchado mucho tiempo, era normal que vista la situación quisiera olvidarlo todo, pero el amor no es así, te hace sufrir y él no quería que le pasara a ella.

En casa de los Hinata Fuyuki contemplaba la mañana del domingo aburrido, desde que la extraterrestre había llegado el sargento no le hacía tanto caso y se pasaba el día solo. De repente se le ocurrió acudir a la chica de pelo turquesa oscuro, no tenía nada que hacer.

-¡Bien!- se levantó enérgico.

Salió a paso ligero hasta la mansión de los Nishizawa, se sentía mejor con ella pues Keroro se había encerrado con sus amigos. Llegó hasta la impactante mansión en la que le recibió una joven sirvienta de pelo castaño rojizo.

-Es amigo de la señorita, ¿No? Pase- dijo alegre.

-Oh, gracias.

Vio a la chica con una sonrisa triste en la cara, no esperaba que le visitara pero ya había dejado de alegrarse por ese detalle.

-Hola, Fuyuki...- saludó.

-Hola... ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, claro.

Se encontraban a solas en el jardín, la chica no encontraba ánimos ni en las bonitas orquídeas, él sabía que algo le rondaba la cabeza, no dejaba de suspirar mirando hacia abajo con la mirada perdida, no era como recordaba, antes era alegre y tímida, a veces hacía cosas raras pero le gustaba, ¿Que le pasaba entonces?

-Nishizawa-san, te veo preocupada.

-Oh, no es nada.

-¿Por qué miras abajo?

-Por nada.

-¿Por qué suspiras de ese modo?

-No es nada importante.

-¿Por qué no me dices lo que te pasa de una vez, y dejas de cubrirlo con esos estúpidos `` nada´´?

-¡...!

-Momoka-san, somos amigos ¿No?

-Sí... -_Me has llamado por mi nombre..._

-Y los amigos estan para ayudarse, así que yo lo haré.

-No es nada que puedas arreglar tú, lo siento Fuyuki...

-Pero si me lo cuentas, te desahogarás.

-Fuyuki-kun...

Se levantó un momento y paseó entre la inmensa variedad de flores ante la atenta mirada del peliazul, ella buscaba una en concreto, una manera de responderle sin palabras. Escogió una, cortó con suma delicadeza su tallo y se la dejó en manos de su amigo.

Era una flor preciosa, de un color rosado y muchos pétalos, frágil y tímida como ella, con un dulce mensaje oculto que no tiene el valor de decir.

-¿...?

-Esta es mi respuesta- dijo.

-Pero...

Se fue al ver la mirada de la chica ojivioleta, ella se sentó cuando lo vio marchar, no sabía por qué había hecho eso, aunque supiera todo de esa y el resto de flores, ese acto impulsivo por aclararlo todo la devoraba y le había atormentado esos años.

-¿_Lo habrá comprendido_?- se preguntó, aunque sabía que el inocente joven no era muy entendido en eso.

Llegó a casa y puso la planta con agua, la miraba perdido en sus pensamientos desde su cama, él no sabía nada de flores y menos de esa tan extraña como hermosa que reposaba protegída por un jarrón pequeño en una esquina de su escritorio.

_-Esta es mi respuesta._

¿Qué había querido decir con eso? No era la flor en sí, tenía que haber algo más, pero no tenía la menor idea, lo que estaba claro era que si ella no se lo quería decir directamente no se lo iba a dejar claro, tenía que ser algo encerrado en aquel regalo.

-¡Eso es!- se levantó.

El significado. Todas y cada una de las flores que existían tenían un significado pero él no tenía ni idea de ellos, y lo único que tenía en su estantería eran libros del espacio y leyendas antiguas sobre fantasmas y desapariciones, nada de lo que buscaba.

Pero en la biblioteca tenía que haber, seguro. No paró de correr hasta llegar jadeante y encontrarse de bruces con el cartel burlón que decían haber cerrado, maldita sea. ¿Y ahora qué? Tendría que esperar a mañana, pero no quería dejar así a su amiga.

-Ay...- suspiró tumbado de nuevo mirando al techo.

Esta vez su mirada se posó en la ventana, por un segundo vió a Koyuki dar uno de sus ágiles saltos por el tejado, una ninja simpática y alegre. Ella había rescatado a Dororo, el amigable y apaciguado cabo menor, era un gran pacifista enamorado de la naturaleza.

-¡Dororo!- cogió la flor.

Él sabía todo sobre las plantas, eran su pasión y casualmente estaba cuidando de ellas en una zona de la guarida de Keroro, allí solía cultivar hortalizas de todo tipo con alegría y sentimiento.

Se dirigió hasta allí pasando por la sala donde se encontraba el líder que saludó al pokopense tan eufórico como siempre solía ser, excepcionalmente no pintaba maquetas como acostumbraba a hacer.

-¡Hola Don Fuyuki!

-Ah, hola sargento ahora estoy ocupado- dijo pasando completamente de él.

-¿Gero?- ladeó la cabeza con algo de desilusión.

Dejando con tristeza al fan de los mangas llegó hasta el pequeño pero amigable huerto en el que se encontraba el extraterrestre regando con una sonrisa bajo la máscara unos brotes de zanahoria cuando se detuvo al notar la presencia del chico.

-Bienvenido, Fuyuki-dono- saludó.

-Hola, Dororo.

-¿Qué os trae por aquí?

-¿Me podrías hablar de esta flor?

Le dio al ninja su regalo mientras este lo observaba con sus pequeñas manos, al parecer le había gustado pues era muy delicada y dulce, con un suave olor. Aquellos segundos al chico de pelo azul marino se le hacían horas eternas.

-Es una peonía rosa.- contestó.

-¿Sabes su significado?

-Mmmm... Si mal no recuerdo, el que la regala quiere decir que le quiere, pero es demasiado tímido para decírlo.

-¡Gracias!- sonrió, estaba increíblemente feliz.

-¿Por qué os alegra tanto?

-Digamos, que es un regalo que en el fondo estaba esperando- dijo sin pensar.

-Ya veo...- sonrió.

No lo dudó. Se marchó a toda potencia de nuevo a ese lugar, no había albergado ningún sentimiento hacia ella o eso creía, pero al enterarse se topó con ellos de frente, ella era tímida, a saber cuánto estaba ocultando eso.

Tras un amable recibimiento se dirigió hacia el inmenso jardín, ella aún estaba allí, contemplando su colorida y variada colección cuando se asombró de ver al chico algo jadeante y con la dichosa flor en la mano.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Me asusté, simplemente pensaba que... No serías mi amigo.

-Con gusto seré más que eso.

Él no solía actuar de esa manera pero un impulso le obligó a besarla, juraría que sus tiernos labios tenían un toque dulce acompañado por ese lento y cariñoso ritmo al que la peliazul decidió acompañar. Paul observó desde dentro, escondido entre las sombras, quizá, sólo quizá, estaba más contento y orgulloso que ella.

Había invitado esa noche a todas las chicas, incluida la madre de Fuyuki, que se alegraba mucho de que la tuvieran en cuenta. La chica estaba tan feliz que quería hacerlo, sólo para disfrutar más de su alegría ya que su vida había cambiado por completo, pero seguía siendo igual.

-¿No tienes nada que contarnos, Momoka-san?- dijo Natsumi acosadora.

-¿Eh?

-¡Cuñada!- se burló con buena intención.

-Ah, sí...- dijo intentando no darle importancia al asunto.

-Oh, vamos que estás loca de contenta.- sonrió la editora de manga.

-¡Yay! Se te nota- dijo la chica ninja.

-¡Pues ahora me toca a mí! ¿Quién les...- miró a la mujer con pequeñas gafas.

-Oh, no pasa nada, somos amigas, ¿No?- sonrió, aunque algo triste.

-¡Koyuki!- señaló.

-Nadie, en serio...- dijo pensando un momento en la pelirroja.

-Oh, di la verdad.

-Nadie, nadie.

-¡Natsumi!- señaló de nuevo.

-Oh, ya lo sabes...

-Saburo- contestó la peliblanca tajante.

-¿¡Cómo te has dado cuenta?!

-Te vuelves completamente extraña cuando se acerca.- dijo tomando un sorbo de té, de sabor amargo.

-Solo quedas tú...- le miraron todas con cara maligna.

-Nadie, punto- dijo glacial.

-Ella es difícil de sonsacar...

-Ji,ji,ji...- La mujer de pelo oscuro no pudo evitar echar una risilla.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó su hija.

-Yo creo que si lo sé...- sonrió burlonamente.

-Qué tontería...

Por su mente se le pasó la presencia del sádico y amarillo alienígena, el momento en el que se acercó tanto que sus alientos se mezclaron embriagadoramente y también cuando le besó tiernamente la frente, aquel ser empezaba a importarle.

-¡Se ha sonrojado!- dijeron todas.

Era verdad. Al pensar en todo aquello se había sonrojado considerablemente, aunque quisiera negarlo. Maldita sea el día en el que lo vio por primera vez, aunque en aquel momento no le pareció especial, desde que se acercó tanto sólo para molestarla invadía su mente cada vez que tenía ocasión.

-Sandeces...- miró hacia otro lado.

-¿Quién, quién?- pinchó la chica felina.

-Oh, pobrecilla, mejor no la molestéis que bastante tiene ya...- sonrió la mujer.

-Gracias, digo, ¡No hay nadie!

-Sí, ya se le escapará algo...

Por suerte pasó rápido y no le obligaron a hablar más del tema, aun así su mente no estaba tranquila, ahora pensaba más en él y no podía distraerse con nada, se estaba preguntando qué hacía el alférez en esos momentos.

-_Deja de pensar en tonterías...-_Se regañó a sí misma.

Él tecleaba solo en esos momentos, estaba algo molesto aún por ella y su forma de gato, se ponía más cariñosa en esa forma y ya volvía a ser la chica de hielo de siempre, la verdad es que le gustó ese beso, aunque fuera sólo un momento.

-_Endemoniada Pokopense..._

Su mente le hizo recordar el cuando intentó molestarla, estaba tan cerca de esos labios finos, pero atrayentes, quizá demasiado pero se contuvo, y así debía ser, ella sólo era en realidad una enemiga pues algún día, pese a tener a Keroro de líder, invadirían el planeta.

* * *

Y se acabó por esta vez. ¿Os ha gustado? Lo he hecho en honor a los que aman la parejita FXM a mí también me gusta, hasta luego y dejadme reviews anda, que hoy quiero oír vuestras peticiones.


	6. Un piano, muchos recuerdos ¡A la orden!

**Un piano, muchos recuerdos ¡A la orden!**

Era un día frío y nublado como el anterior, no llovía pero parecía como si fuera a tronar. Aki se encontraba en su cuarto, mirando desde la ventana el mal tiempo que mandaba al viento airado torturar los pocos árboles que podía divisar.

-Naru...- suspiró.

Aquella foto le traía incontables recuerdos, tanto tristes como alegres, pero todos eran bonitos. La verdad es que había aprendido a vivir sin él, tenía a sus dos hijos y a la tropa, pero aquel trozo de papel no era su único recuerdo, también estaba aquel piano.

Sí, él tocaba torpemente y siempre insistía en aprender, ellos dos se habían hecho muy buenos amigos. Y ahí estaba, desgastado e inútil. Todavía se podía tocar perfectamente pero nadie sabía hacerlo ni tenía la intención de ello, quizá por mero desinterés o por que traían demasiados recuerdos.

-Siempre esa canción...- suspiró de nuevo, esa canción era triste, muy triste.

Él se decidió a empezar por una canción sencilla, para aprender poco a poco, aun así debió empezar por algo más fácil, pero era tan tosco... Como Natsumi. Llevaba un tiempo considerando venderlo pero no era posible, el esterior estaba en muy mal estado, al contrario que el interior.

-Es mejor olvidarlo, ¡Hoy es mi día libre!- intentó animarse.

Pero no lo prefería, prefería aguantar opinando historias que pasar sola pensando en el cumpleaños de su marido, dentro de ella albergaba un profundo odio, pero hacía un enorme esfuerzo por controlarse. Pero ellos dos no estaban en casa, estaban en el instituto aún.

-Podría prepararles la comida, al menos.

Por otra parte la sala donde estudiaban ellos dos parecía estar tranquila pero no para Saburo. Su hermana mayor no estaba allí y sabía que no estaba enferme pero claro, él se había escapado muchas veces, aun así le daba que algo raro pasaba, ella era todo lo contrario a él, no faltaba aun estando enferma.

-_Kokoa... ¿Dónde estás?-_Se preguntó mirando la ventana.

-_Saburo...- _pensó aquella peliroja, sabía que era lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

Por las lluviosas calles caminaba alguien con un larguísimo cabello blanco, dejando que las gotas de agua lo mojaran mientras una criatura invisible para el resto la seguía al lado sin quitarle los ojos de encima, ese comportamiento no era normal.

Es que no podía dormir ni un poco. Aquellos estúpidos pensamientos acerca del sádico alférez le quitaban la posibilidad de conciliar el sueño. No estaba de humor para asistir a un aburrido día de clases, aunque sabía que no era prudente faltar por que sí.

La pequeña criatura celeste no era la única que posaba sus ojos en ella. Aki se había percatado de que caminaba despacio entre las calles, ignorando la lluvia y todo lo que tenía a su alrededor. No se paró un segundo al salir y saludarla para que se acercara.

-¡Kokoa!- alzó la mano obligándola a darse la vueta y mirarla.

Poco después se encontraban en el salón con un té caliente entre las manos, la peliblanca podía notar que ella tampoco estaba tan alegre como siempre, aun así no lo ocultaba de de mala manera, pero no lo suficientemente efectivo.

-¿Por qué no estás estudiando?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Bueno... Digamos que ando algo deprimida- contestó sinceramente.

-Oh, ¿Tan malo es?

-No acostumbro a estar así, eso es todo, ¿Y tú, te acostumbras a tener algo molesto en la mente como ahora?- soltó.

-Vaya, eres muy inteligente.

-Sólo se me da bien leer las expresiones, eso es todo- sonrió un poco.

-Ya que has sido tan observadora... Estoy casada, ¿Sabes?

-Ya.

-¿Lo sabías?

-No, pero era una posibilidad.- contestó.

-En fin... Él, trabaja demasiado.

-Y lo echas de menos.

-Es algo más complejo.

-Mmmmm... Lo odias por no estar aquí contigo, pero sabes que no es culpa suya, y aun así también piensas que podría haber buscado algo que fuera más parecido a tu trabajo en el sentido horario, pues al menos estaría en casa más tiempo, aunque fuera poco- se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos.

-Me sorprendes, ¿Puedo impresionarte yo ahora?- pidió.

-...

-En fin quien calla otorga- contestó alegre.

-Supongo- asintió.

-Tu única preocupación es él, lo sabes e intentas apartarlo sin éxito de tu cabeza, cuanto más lo evitas más piensas en él, y como tienes demasiado tiempo libre tienes aún más tiempo para pensar, por mucho que lo intentes llegarás a él, en el fondo es como un juego y tú no sabes qué hacer, por que en realidad si tienes sentimientos.

-¡...!- sus mejillas se tornaron levemente de rojo.

-Yo también he pasado por esas cosas.- explicó su expléndido razonamiento.

-Y yo seré algún día la mejor abogada del mundo.- le enseñó su sueño a la vez que mostraba la deducción de su hipótesis.

-Anda, ven...

La llevó hasta su cuarto, se sentó en la silla junto al escritorio y observó la reacción de la peliblanca. Obviamente no se había equivocado al pensar que su mirada se quedaría posada en el piano.

-Hagamos un trato.

-¿...?

-Si me dices cual es la canción que él tocó, te dejaré el piano. Él sólo se centró en una- Le enseñó un enorme libro lleno de partituras.

-Mmmm...

Empezó a hojear el libro con atención, parecía nuevo, excepto en un par de páginas que estaban bastante desgastadas, alguien había insistido mucho en ese conjunto de compases, sin ninguna duda, era esa.

-My soul, your beats- señaló.

-¡Muy bien!- aplaudió.

-Me lo has puesto fácil.

-Bueno, ¿Querrías tocarla?- sonrió, pero algo triste.

-Con mucho gusto-asintió.

Se sentó junto al instrumento, y deslizó sus ágiles dedos por las teclas cerrando los ojos, en ese momento la peliazul se dió cuenta, de que en absoluto esa canción era triste, y es que esa chica la estaba tocando con la intención de que no tuviera un solo segundo de nostalgia, la velocidad hacía cambiar por completo la partitura.

-Kokoa...

-¿...?

-Eres genial.

-¿¡...!?

Los brazos de la editora rodeaban a la chica y ella sintió como se aliviaba y dejaba atrás sus penas, la estudiante dejaba atrás su asombro y se centraba en aquella canción, sentía como Aki movía lentamente la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-No le diré a nadie nada, ¿Vale?

-Sí...

La enorme pantalla de Kururu reflejaba la escena,a las dos chicas a las que más tenía ``aprecio´´ , en ese momento se fijó que eran totalmente diferentes; Simpática y solitaria, alegre y melancólica, pero en el fondo no se llevaban mal, lo malo es que comenzaba a sentir algo dulce y a la vez amargo, que lo confundía, Hacía por ayudar a Aki, siendo de caracter amigable, por otro lado se divertía haciendo ver a Kokoa que tenía sentimientos, y ahí empezaba a sentir eso.


	7. Érase una vez ¡A la orden!

**Érase una vez... ¡A la orden!**

El alférez estaba solo en su laboratorio, atornillando algunas piezas y asegurándose de que su proyecto estaba completo y sin errores. Delante de sus gafas opacas tenía una especie de libro hecho con metal, o de otro modo su nueva broma para los Hinata y el resto de su tropa.

Con unas cuantas hojas de papel y un rotulador negro se dispuso a escribir los nombres de los Keronenses y algunos pokopenses de la zona. En cuanto pulsara ese botón rojo que se situaba en la esquina de la última página su diversión comenzaría.

-Cliki.

Un aura brillante y blanquecina se abrió paso por todo el barrio haciendo desaparecer a los de la tropa y los humanos que conocían su existencia. En poco tiempo todos se encontraron en diferentes sitios en los que no había un solo rasgo parecido.

En un diminuto pero frondoso territorio de Japón situado en la edad media se encontraba un pequeño keronense de piel azulada con un sombrero de paja y un abrigo envejecido; Era un atuendo clásico de un campesino.

-¿Dónde me encuentro?

-Ku, ku, ku, ku...

-¡Kururu! ¿Qué habeis hecho esta vez?

Delante de sus ojos celestes apareció una pequeña pantalla, que reflejaba claramente el rostro de burlón del estratega recolocándose las gafas y aguantando la risa que podía con él.

-Bienvenido al cuento del cortador de bambú.

-Explicaos.

-Simplemente tienes que hacer el papel hasta que acabe el cuento.

-¡Muy propio de vos!

-Ku, ku, ku... nos vemos.

Con esas palabras la pantalla desapareció de su vista. Lo más prudente sería hacer el papel de personaje que se le había asignado por casualidad, así podría salir de ese cuento y después encararse con el extraterrestre de color amarillo oscuro.

-Esto no está tan mal...

En el apaciguado bosque iba cortando los tallos tranquilamente con su espada acorde con el tamaño de su cuerpo. Sus pupilas se fijaron en un destello que se introdujo en uno de los grandes brotes de bambú cerca de allí.

-¿Que es eso?

Cortó un pedazo de madera y se encontró con una niña pequeña, de pelo negro con reflejos verdes y un lacito rosa que hacía juego con su dulce sonrisita felina. En cuanto tocó su manta suave se encontró en su humilde casa, la jovencita se había convertido en la bonita silueta de Koyuki con un kimono verde claro.

-Desde que os encontré consigo oro de todos los tallos...

-Dororo, pronto tienen que venir a por mí.

-Lo sé, pero siemto como mi alma se ha acostumbrado a veros, al paisaje y la vida aquí.

-Me pasa lo mismo, incluso siento la pena al tener que despedirme...

Una luz anaranjada y cegadora les hizo salir y ver un precioso carruaje oriental, acompañados de dos fantasmas sin rostro que indicaban a la chica que se acercara, ninguno de los dos podía evitar la pena aún sabiendo que se volverían a encontrar.

-Dororo-kun, gracias por todo...- sus labios se movían solos.

-Koyuki...

-¡Hasta siempre!

Se despidió con una triste sonrisa, y al apoyar un pie en su vehículo la luz blanca les teletransportó al laboratorio en el que se encontraban ya, pero él utilizó sus cascos con tal de hacerles sufrir el peor de los sonidos en su mente haciéndolos huir de la sala esperando que cesara ese ruido insportable.

Había una acogedora casita, rodeada de excasos árboles con hojas verdes, el chico de pelo blanco tenía una ropa un poco harapienta. Una criatura de piel azul y ojos rojos salió a través de la puerta de madera, con un vestido antiguo pero a la vez elegante.

-¡Saburo!

-¡Kirara!

-Ku, ku, ku...

-¡Kururu no se qué has hecho pero sácanos de aquí!- Replicó ella con su voz chillona.

-Tienes que acabar la historia, o te quedarás ahí para siempre.

-¿Qué?

-Estas en el cuento de las habichuelas mágicas.

-¿Pero yo quién soy?- se miró rara.

-Un personaje secundario, diría yo...- dedujo Saburo.

-_¿No está Kokoa?-_Se preguntó en su mente mirando desde su laboratorio.

-Saburo-chan, vende la vaca.

-Sí, madre...- dijo sin querer hacerlo.

Cogió al animal con una cuerda y se lo llevó tranquilamente hasta desaparecer por el camino. Un rato después, cuando decició regresar sin éxito se encontró con alguien que llevaba una capucha malva oscuro ocultándole el rostro.

-Ey, chico- su voz era siniestra.

-¿...?

-Mira estas habichuelas...

Recordó haberlas tocado cuando se encontró en una casa enorme, o más bien él era demasiado pequeño. Algo lo obligó a entrar con cautela y vio un Tamama enorme, comparado con él solo tenía el tamaño de un lápiz.

Su mirada se movió hasta una oca blanca profundamente dormida, afortunadamente de un tamaño poco menor al suyo. Por alguna extraña razón sus pasos sigilosos se acercaron hasta el pequeño animal sin sacarlo de su sueño.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- se preguntó el novato al oír un ruido desconocido.

Saburo se escondió detrás del ave sin despertarla y en poco tiempo el gigante lo olvidó completamente. En cuanto dejó de alarmarse cogió en brazos al pájaro y salió corriendo pero al cruzar la puerta el extraterrestre halló al chico.

-¡Tamama im... ¿Eh?- miró que no salía nada.

-Lo siento, pero así es la historia- comentó el ojiazul.

-No es justo...- lloriqueó.

Arrancó una enorme hoja que crecía del tallo de las habichuelas y dejó que el viento hiciera el resto. En cuanto rozó un poco el suelo con matojos el aura blanca llevó a los tres hasta el laboratorio, donde el estratega utilizó la misma técnica para echarlos.

Cuento tras cuento y peligro tras peligro fueron volviendo todos a la realidad, pero todavía quedaba una persona... Cuando iba a levantarse e irse notó que todavía había un nombre que no había desaparecido como hacían el resto cuando terminaban. Todavía estaba el nombre de Kokoa.

Se situaba un sitio completamente distinto a los demás, estaba en el mar, y podía respirar perfectamente, además sus piernas se habian cambiado por una cola de pez y su vestimenta por un sujetador típico de una sirena como era ella ahora.

-_Mi cola de verdad es mucho mejor_- se miró las aletas.

Pero le encantaba esa sensación, de nuevo sentía el agua tocándo cada fracción de ella y nadando libremente, poco le importaba si estaba soñando o había vuelto al mar de Noruega, solo quería notar esa sensación en su piel...

Una pantalla apareció a lo lejos y se quedó sin hacer un solo ruido. El alienígena simplemente contemplaba como nadaba tan suavemente y como sonreía cada vez que giraba un poco, ¿Por qué diablos tenía que estar tan bonita? Empezaba a arrepentirse por una parte de haberla incluido...

Su mirada se clavó en la pantalla y tras un momento de silencio decidió acercarse y vio a Kururu callado y mirando cada detalle suyo, se odiaba a sí mismo por caer en esa apariencia tan hermosa, pero no podía dejar de observarla.

-Ku...

-¡Kururu!- señaló.

-¿Uh?

-¿Qué me has hecho ahora?

-Tienes... que salir del cuento- explicó intentando no caer en sus ojos azules.

-¿Este es el cuento de la sirenita? Mal vamos...

-¿Por qué?

-¿No te han contado la verdadera versión o qué?

-No, no morirás, al parecer estas en la versión... Para los que no aceptan los finales tristes.

-Ufff, Menos mal...- suspiró aliviada.

-Al parecer se te da muy bien.

-¿El qué?

-Nadar, me apuesto a que cualquier otro se habría ahogado aún sabiendo respirar.

-Eh.., sí, esto...- se puso nerviosa.

_-¿Por qué rayos se comporta así de repente?_

-Bueno, en marcha.

Sin que él pudiera articular palabra nadó velozmente hasta la superficie y en cuanto rozó la arena el aura invadió el terreno pero cuando abrió los ojos se encontró en el mismo sitio, solo que estaba el atardecer con el sor rojizo y el cielo anaranjado chocando con el mar. También había otro detalle; no estaba sola.

-¿Kururu?- ladeó la cabeza sentada en la roca.

Había un chico de alrededor de veintidós años, con el pelo rubio y recogido en una pequeña coleta, llevaba una bata de laboratorio y sus clásicas gafas opacas pero lo suficientemente caídas para que pudiera ver unos ojos amarillos acompañados de una sonrisa de lo más sádica.

-Bingo.

-¿No deberías estar disfrutando del expectáculo mientras yo me las arreglo a regañadientes?- Por alguna razón se había sonrojado con fuerza.

-Puedo hacer lo que quiera, por algo he sido yo el que te ha metido aquí.

-Tsk...- aquel rojo de sus mejillas no se le quitaba ni un poco.

-¿Todavía te molesta que esté contigo?

-Ya te he dicho que no.

Hacía un esfuerzo por no mirarlo directamente, sabía que eso la incomodaría aún más pero él le obligó a hacerlo cogiéndola suavemente por el mentón y haciendo que sus ojos chocaran con los suyos, provocando que su rubor fuera total.

-¿No es momento de cambiar de respuesta?

-¡No seas idiota, a cualquiera le incomodaría esto!

-Oh, entonces lo admites- su sonrisa se amplió.

-Tú ganas, sí, me incomoda tenerte a mi lado, ¿Me sueltas ya?

En cuanto acabó la frase sintió como sus labios eran atrapados por los de él, no sabía como se sentía en ese momento. Había tenido tantas ansias de besarla que se sentía en el cielo, además sus labios tenían algo que lograba fáclmente enloquecerlo. Mordió su labio inferior y ella al quejarse dejó un hueco que el rubio atrovechó para colarse en el interior y saborearla mientras ella simplemente no sabía que hacer.


	8. Vuelve pronto

Era un día tranquilo, Giroro limpiaba como de costumpre sus armas, Dororo cuidaba de sus plantas, Keroro leía magas mientras pintaba piezas de maqueta y el pequeño novato se hinchaba a dulces de todo tipo. Mientras tanto los Pokopenses también hacían su rutina diaria, Aki por fin tenía un día libre, así que sus dos hijos lo pasaban con ella, Momoka suspiraba amorosamente en su abundante jardín y Paul le traía alguna bebida.

-Paul, que bien se vive enamorada...

-Me alegro mucho por usted, señorita- dijo, quizá por millonésima vez.

-Ay...- suspiró, también por millonésima vez.

Dororo estaba contento aquel día, sus plantas habían florecido dando un resultado digno de admirar, cosa que Koyuki hacía orgullosa, mientras aplaudía a su mejor amigo con total sorpresa y alegría.

-¡Qué bonitas!- miró muy contenta.

-Así es Koyuki-dono.

El sargento estaba con la última pieza, con un excelente brillo metálico rojizo, sujetada con unas pinzas, esa era la última parte del proyecto en el que había trabajado tanto tiempo, le embargaba la emoción del momento.

-¡Toma ya!- soltó al ver que su nueva adquisición se lucía con brillo.

Para él era un día normal, limpiaba almas y regañaba a voces a Keroro por no pensar en un plan de invasión, un día de otros muchos. Apareció la pelirroja, algo aburrida pues ahora su hermano captaba toda la atención de su madre.

-¡Hola, Giroro!-saludó.

-H-hola.

-Toma, es para ti.- le entregó una porción de sandía, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-G-gracias.

-¡De nada!- su sonrisa se amplió, y a él le pareció ver el mayor de los tesoros.

El pequeño Tamama estaba alegre, tenia un montón de piruletas y todo tipo de golosinas a su merced, pero se sentía extraño. Por muchas que tuviera, aunque se las comiera todas no se sentía bien, se sentía... solo.

-¡Tamama, mira, la he terminado!

-¡Es genial, sargento,! ¿Lo celebramos?- señaló sus golosinas y de pronto, esa sensación desapareció, pero...

Desde aquel momento no pisó más la casa de los Hinata, que ellos sí preguntaban por ella, y Kirara, por orden de la peliblanca les decía que tenía que hacer algunos estudios, aun estando fuera de Noruega, mentira. Lo único que le rondaba por la cabeza era él, y el momento en el que le besó.

No había otra cosa, todo parecía una tontería comparado con ella. Se había dejado llevar, pero es que oír esas palabras que admitían su incomodidad, era lo que necesitaba, era su impulso, eso sólo era un juego, pero él empezaba a caer en sus propias redes. Y por si fuera poco ella no aparecía, eso lo fustraba más, por que necesitaba jugar a eso, era su vicio inconfesable.

-Oye, Kira-kun, ¿Hoy tampoco viene Kokoa?- preguntó la editora.

-No, lo siento, señora Hinata- contestó la extraterrestre.

-No tienes que disculparte, es ella la que no quiere venir- gruñó Natsumi algo enfadada.

-¡Se confunde! Es que, ella...

-Kirara, ¿Está en casa?- interrumpió la peliazul.

-Sí, está muy rara desde hace unos días.

-Pues habrá que hablar con Ongaku-Kun (Ongaku es canción)

-¡No! ¡Que se enfadará conmigo!

No le hizo el menor caso y en menos de lo que croaba una rana estaba en la puerta de la casa de Saburo, pero parecía apagada, por lo que dedujo que ella estaba sola. Cuando abrió la puerta dio un respingo al ver como lentamente aparecía la peliblanca mirando al suelo, sin duda, estaba casi completamente metida en su mente.

-Aki... Pasa.

La casa era acogedora, pero no podía apartar la mirada de ella, tenía sus ojos perdidos en otra parte, centrada en sus pensamientos y dando por olvidado la realidad. Trajo unos zumos de naranja recién sacados de la nevera, pero ella ni lo miró.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó amablemente.

-Bien...

-¿Sabes? Si vas todo el día así se pensarán que eres un espíritu.

-Bien...

-¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Ongaku-kun!

-¿Uh?- levantó la cabeza dejando ver sus ojos.

-Estás pensando mucho...

-Sí, tal vez...

-¿Te ha pasado algo malo?

-No...

Se quedaron calladas, la peliblanca no sabía que hacer, se estaba encerrando en sí mismo todo por Kururu y su maldito beso, que la confundía cada vez más, y no la dejaba dormir, cosa que la peli azul había notado, aun sin tener ojera alguna, estaba bastante apagada.

-Hace tiempo que no duermes, ¿No?

-Algunos días...

-Oye, te aseguro, que si me cuentas eso que te molesta tanto, te sentirás mejor.

-Kururu...

-¿Tiene que ver con eso? ¡Se lo has...

-No, claro que no...- habría exclamado, pero no tenía fuerzas.

-¿Entonces?

-...- se pasó el dedo por el labio, quizá para expresarse sin obligarse a usar palabras.

-¡Lo has...

-Lo hizo él, no yo.

-¡Pero eso es muy bueno!

-No...

-¿Por qué no?

-¿No es una decisión difícil? Lo que quieres... Y lo que debes hacer.

-¿Nani? ¿Por qué no puedes ser su...

-¡No digas esa palabra, no me gusta!- se había puesto más roja que la piel de Giroro.

-Bueno, pero, aun así...

-No puedo decírtelo.

Sonó tan directo, serio, y definitivo que la simpática Aki se calló con una expresión seria, aquella chica... Aquella chica tenía algo, no sabía que era, pero era algo importante, algo muy importante que sin embargo, no le dejaba estar con la única persona que ha querido en su vida.

-¿Tan importante es?

-Mucho.

-¿Tanto que no puedes abandonarlo?

-¡No! Aunque, quiera a Kururu, es... muy importante, no puedo dejarlos ahí tirados.

-¿Se trata de personas?

-Se podría decir que sí... Dependen de mí.

-¿Son muchas?

-¡Muchísimas!

-¿En serio no puedes decirme nada?

-... No, creo que no.- sonrió un poco.

-Ongaku-Kun...

La observó durante un momento de silencio, seguramente estaba pensando en esas personas que tenía que cuidar. Parecía tan triste... Pero en el fondo se veía que quería a ambos mucho, al alienígena y toda esa gente desconocida.

-Pero tienes que ir a verlo.

-¿Eh?

-Seguro que Kururu se alegra, a su modo, de verte.

-No, no...- estaba asustada, podía verlo en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué?

-Seguro... Que está enfadado.

-Ey, yo no lo veo así, no le he visto el pelo, sale todavía menos, desde que te fuiste.

-Pero yo, no puedo estar con él.

-Sé que eres importante, pero, si estás aquí sin hacer nada esperando que algo ocurra, supongo que tendrás tiempo para mirarlo.

-Pero...

-¡Vamos!

-Está bien... Pero tienes que venir conmigo.

-¡Claro!

Literalmente la arrastró hasta llegar a casa y poco después quedar frente a la puerta del laboratorio. Él no se había percatado ni con sus cámaras, estaba demasiado molesto como para molestarse en esos asuntos que ya no parecían nada más que estúpidas minucias.

-¡Kuru-Kun, mira lo que te he traído!

-¡No me presentes como si fuera un juguete!

Sin dalse la vuelta miró de reojo intrigado por esa voz tan familiar y distinguida, y no supo que era ese sentimiento que le invadió de repente, pero era algo como el enfado, la molestia... el odio. Sí, estaba muy enfadado por que no había ido a casa, ni habían tenido ese encuentro casual qué él había premeditado.

-¡Sayonara!

Se marchó dejándolos a solas, sabía que eso necesitaba arreglarse entre esos dos, y su presencia sólo complicaría las cosas, en realidad sabía que él estaba enfadado, lo conocía bien. Ella miró la puerta, donde antes estaba ella.

-Me lo había prometido...- susurró decepcionada.

-Déjame trabajar, estoy ocupado.

-Kururu-san...

-He dicho que me dejes...

-Pero, yo...

-¡Vete!

-Yo... Lo siento mucho.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te quites de mi vista?

Se dió media vuelta con los brazos cruzados mirándola fija y cruelmente. En realidad, ese era Kururu, frío, cruel, sádico, y la persona de la que se había enamorado, pero aun sabiéndolo lo había hecho, y ahora recibía su castigo, o mejor dicho, el desprecio del estratega.

Ella juró interiormente que no se iría, se armó de todo el valor posible y caminó hasta donde estaba, en silencio por parte de ambos, mientras él le seguía con la mirada y observó como se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas frente a frente.

-¡No me iré, no hasta que hables conmigo!

-Estúpida.

Cogió un mando con el fin de abrir una trampilla, pero cuando iba a pulsar el botón se fijó en sus ojos. No estaban tristes, ni tenían miedo, estaban llenos de determinación, convenciéndose de que podría conseguirlo, ella, era una chica muy curiosa, podía ser fría, muy fría, pero aun así, no se rendía ante nada.

-Tienes un minuto.

-Sólo quería decir que... Bueno, vuelvo a mis laboratorios en una semana.

Al oír esa frase se la cayó el destornillador que tenía en su mano. Un silencio terrible invadió la sala, con incredulidad por parte de Kururu y culpa por parte de Kokoa. Dedidió levantar la mirada y observarlo, aunque le era muy doloroso.

-¿Por qué me lo cuentas a mí?

-Bueno... Pensé que era lo mejor- jugó con un mechón de su largo pelo.

-Deberías habérselo dicho a Aki.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo qué?

-¿No te gustaría saberlo antes de que me fuera sin más?

-¿Y por qué iba a quererlo?

Se quedó callada, eso le había dolido. En realidad quería que se hubiese callado, aunque se hubiera ido, por lo eos creería que seguía en su casa, encerrada, pero no tan lejos, era como sentir que algo muy importante se te escapaba de las manos.

-Está bien.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta en silencio, con el flequillo tapándole los ojos, no iba a llorar, tenía ganas, pero no lo haría, no por él. No pudo evitar mirar como por sus ojos pasaba a cámara lenta a través de la puerta.

-Kokoa.

-¿Qué?- contestó con un tono molesto.

-Vuelve pronto.

-¡...! Lo haré... "_Aunque puede, que no regrese jamás_"

* * *

¡ **continuará **!


End file.
